Generally, multilamp photoflash arrays require a support for a printed circuit, a plurality of photoflash lamps each having electrically conductive leads and a means for contacting the electrically conductive leads and the printed circuit. Also, it is common to provide a reflector unit whereby efficiency and output of the flashlamps are enhanced.
Ordinarily, the photoflash array provides sufficient space such that the more common techniques, such as eyelets crimped or mounted in a circuit board or staking of the leads, are satisfactory for attachment therebetween the electrical leads of the lamps and the printed circuit. However, miniature and subminiature arrays are much more restricted insofar as available space is concerned. Thus, bulky and relatively expensive items such as eyelets and fasteners are less than satisfactory for miniaturized multilamp arrays. Moreover, eyelets, staking and soldering processes all impose limitations on the materials suitable to or usable in such miniature arrays.
One known attachment technique for a miniature photoflash array is disclosed in a pending application entitled "Miniature Multilamp Photoflash Array," filed June 29, 1981, bearing U.S. Ser. No. 277,797 and assigned to the assignee of the present application. Therein, a miniature array includes a plurality of photoflash lamps each having a pair of electrical conductors and a reflector unit with a plurality of apertures wherein the electrical conductors pass through the apertures and are supported by the reflector unit. The reflector unit is then affixed to a support having a printed circuit thereon such that contact between the electrical conductors and the printed circuit is effected.
Although the above-described array is an improvement over prior known structures, it has been found that the structure does leave something to be desired. For example, it has been found that miniaturized arrays tend to have a relatively small spacing intermediate the electrically conductive paths of the printed circuit. As a result, the tendency toward arcing between the conductive paths of the printed circuit increases as the size of the total structure is reduced. Moreover, positioning of the reflector unit with respect to the printed circuit becomes more critical as the size is reduced and contact between the electrical conductors of the lamp and the printed circuit is attempted.